digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vikemon
, , , , |encards= , }} Vikemon is a Beast Man Digimon whose name and design are derived from the . It is a Mega Digimon which governs the freezing lands of the , where nothing ever thaws. Its fur has become like ice crystals, and is said to be as hard as Chrome Digizoid. With the morning star " " it carries on its back, it can annihilate a mountain in one swing, distorting space itself. It manages the Ikkakumon and Zudomon corps, and although in the midst of battle it appears as a heartless , it shows a face of great compassion for its subordinates.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/vikemon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Vikemon] Digimon Adventure (PSP) D-3 Version 3 Vikemon is a normal Digivolution of Armadillomon with 14 HP and 3 AP. It can DNA digivolve from Shakkoumon and a Zudomon from Tag Tamers or D-1 Tamers. It can be combined with HerculesKabuterimon to create a Digi-Egg of Knowledge, or with Plesiomon to create a Digi-Egg of Reliability. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Vikemon card, titled "A Blizzard". is a Rank 5 card which teaches the Artic Blizzard technique. Artic Blizzard creates a barrier that reduces damage. Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon Digital Card Battle The Vikemon card belongs to the Water card group and has 2420 HP, circle attack 760, triangle attack 570 and circle-sealing cross attack 390. It can be obtained if the player fuses Zudomon and Shakkoumon in the Fusion Shop. Digimon World 3 Vikemon appears in Asuka's Ice Dungeon as a random foe. The Ice Witch partners a Vikemon. He also appears as Genbu Leader's signature digimon, which he uses to battle the player along a Antylamon and a MetalEtemon. Digimon World DS Vikemon digivolves from Zudomon at Lv53 with 9000+ Aqua EXP. He also appears when a digivolve disk is used on an Aquan digimon. He attacks with Viking Axe. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Vikemon is #362, and is a Mega-level, Technical-class, Aquan-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and weakness to the Fire element. Its basic stats are 330 HP, 342 MP, 171 Attack, 146 Defense, 143 Spirit, 116 Speed, and 72 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Heroic Heart, Mist Coat, and Critical 4 traits. It dwells in the Access Glacier. Vikemon digivolves from Zudomon. In order to digivolve to Vikemon, your Digimon must be at least level 50, with 230 defense and 230 spirit. Vikemon can also DNA digivolve from Whamon and WereGarurumon, or Divermon with Shakkoumon, if the base Digimon is at least level 45, with 250 spirit, and 250 defense. Vikemon can DNA digivolve to MirageGaogamon Burst Mode with MirageGaogamon. Vikemon can be hatched from the WA Half Egg. Digimon World Championship Vikemon can digivolve from Zudomon with at least 60 Water-AP, and after fighting at least 18 battles with at least 50% wins. DigiWindow Vikemon appears in the sixth Northeast area of Desert Dome and can be unlocked by winning the "Protect" mini-game. Digimon Battle Vikemon is a Vaccine Mega Digimon who digivolves from the Gomamon line at level 41. It has a stat build of 3-2-2-1, and it has the "Lunacy" trait. Vikemon's Skill 1 is Vixing Axe, which is a proximity single target skill, and its Skill 2 is Arctic Blizzard, which is a distant five target skill. Digimon Masters Vikemon is a Mega Digimon which digivolves from Zudomon and Shakkoumon at level 41. Attacks *'Arctic Blizzard': Momentarily brings the surrounding atmosphere to absolute zero, flash-freezing the opponent, who it then smashes with Mjöllnir. The attack is named after the fact that the opponent's smashed body becomes like a blizzard. *' ': Uses the morning star on its back to unleash powerful hits. *'Viking Flare' (Viking Flail): Uses the morning star on its back to unleash powerful hits. *'Bazooka Howl'This attack is misspelled as "Bazzoka Howl" in Digimon Digital Card Battle. (Berserk Howl): Howls with all of its berserker rage. *'Viking Axe' Gallery Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Mega Digimon Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Beast Man Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Free Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Deep Savers Digimon Category:Weekly Featured Articles